


Ibuki Mioda's Boyfriend

by Barrytrain



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A story I thought of about my favourite Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair character: Ibuki Mioda. Featuring original character: Barry and Ibuki. A shut in rediscovers why it's good to get out where he meets someone who captures his heart. I have also tried my hardest to capture Ibuki's character.





	Ibuki Mioda's Boyfriend

Barry was used to being stuck in his flat where it was peaceful and quiet to his standards. The world was a scary place, full of chaos, murders and violence. Though it wasn’t healthy for him to be locked indoors, he felt safe, being somewhere where he was familiar with, despite how empty, lonely and boring it could be. He wouldn’t call himself a lazy person, he spent his time cleaning around his flat, dusting around and wiping down the walls and surfaces, making sure that all his ornaments and decorations stayed in the good condition he found them. He didn’t even spend his time in just his pyjamas or only underwear. He wore clothes like he was ready for the day: Blue jeans and a shirt that had a licensed decoration on it; whether or not it was something Disney or something video game related. However today, he wore a shirt that had something he held special to his heart.

His shut-in days all changed when he was invited to an event of a musician who was performing. This wasn’t in a huge hall like a concert or even in a pub, it was in a small hall that resided in the town Barry lived in. The musician who was originally known as the Ultimate Musician from the famous Hopes Peak Academy was the scheduled guest of honour who had recently left her old band mates to pursue her own needs. And who could blame her? She was always alone, unsure of her relationship desires or if she was homosexual or not. Her name was Ibuki Mioda: Ultimate Musician, living out her days after all that happened at Hopes Peak. Barry remembered sitting with his friend: the only to of them inside this hall. He was nervous about going for basically a night out. It didn’t take long after they arrived to see Ibuki walk out on stage, no sign of nervousness or anything. She was a pale girl with pink eyes, long multi-coloured hair consisting of black, pink, blue and white, some of which was tied into two horns on the top of her head. His nervousness began to fade a little as he looked at her walk to the centre of the stage. Ibuki’s outfit was nothing like he had seen before. It consisted of a sailor uniform with a black pleated skirt and ripped thigh highs: the right one pink and the left one blue. Her shoes were white with blue shoelaces on the right one and pink shoelaces on the left one. Though he didn’t find them appealing, she did have piercings on her ears and lips. To him, she looked rally good with them as she smiled happily towards them, despite only those two being her crowd for tonight. She pulled up her black scrunchy and black and pink glove-like sleeve on her arms a little. The spotlight shined down on her, Barry’s vision focused on her. He wondered why he couldn’t look away, why he had butterflies in his stomach already. What was this feeling? Ibuki herself was excited, retaining her hyper active personality. She grabbed the mic from the stage, beaming a bigger smile with a hint of blush on her.  
“Hello everybody! Thank you for coming to Ibuki performance!” She cheered.  
Barry just looked into her pink eyes as she gave a warm smile and a cute wink to him, making him blush suddenly. His friend just looked round at the empty chairs and tables in confusion. He wondered how Ibuki could be happy with almost zero people who had come to see her.  
“Let’s get started!” She cheered again happily.

She gripped her guitar tight and started to strum. Though Barry’s friend seemed confused by her strumming, Barry’s eyes and eyes focused on Ibuki’s black nail polished hands strumming the strings of her guitar. After a few seconds she began to sing, nothing like what someone like her should be singing. Her band had switched to playing more traditionally appealing pop music whereas Ibuki had wanted to play something more in the heavy metal genre. Barry’s friend immediately covered his ears in shock and horror at Ibuki’s singing. Heavy metal certainly wasn’t Barry’s kind of music at all. But when it came out of Ibuki’s mouth, it seemed different in his mind. It almost sounded like a mesmerising song as he smiled, watching her lips move, her eyes shut as she lost herself in the music. She continued to sing as Barry gazed upon her, his friend trying to get his attention.  
“Hey! Hey! Let’s get out of here!” He cried out to Barry, trying to get his attention.  
Barry’s eyes faced him.  
“Um... I... You go on ahead... I-I’ll catch up.” Barry replied which shocked his friend.  
Though he didn’t want to question it anymore with his eardrums melting from the terror of Ibuki’s music. He ran out, leaving Barry the only one in the audience. Ibuki continued for at least 5 minutes singing, Barry himself unable to look away or cover his ears. His mind was lost in her words and tone of voice it almost felt hypnotic. The words hit him hard, going on about being alone in this world with no one to love her: man or woman. She opened her eyes at the end of the song, looking out, only seeing Barry remain. Inside, she was upset that she even managed to drive away half of the crowd, even if it was one person. On the outside however, she was still her hyperactive self.  
“T-Thank you!” She smiled weakly, looking at Barry.  
He clapped smiling, looking at her on stage, blushing.  
“Gah! Is this a curse on Ibuki?!” She gasped.  
“N-No?” Barry questioned. “I enjoyed your performance.”  
She blushed a little more, jumping off stage in front of him, putting her hand in front of him.  
“Thanks!” She happily said. “High five Ibuki and tell her ya name!”  
“Barry.” He replied, giving her a high five.  
“I, Buki, Mio, Da!" Put it together and what do you get?” She asked smiling at him.  
“I-Ibuki Mioda?” He blushed more in embarrassment.  
“Aww, Barry-Chan look so adorable when Barry-Chan’s embarrassed!” Ibuki laughed. “You enjoyed Ibuki’s music?”  
“Of course I did.” He smiled.  
“Ibuki thinks you have a love first sight scenario going on in your mind!” She explained. “Ibuki sees how you stared at her!”  
“I... U-Um...” Barry couldn’t answer that, his emotions clouding his train of thought.  
“Tell Ibuki what you enjoyed about her music.” She giggled.  
“Everything.” He answered. “Listening to the words, your voice...”  
Ibuki cut him off by laughing nervously, putting her fingers together.  
“I-Ibuki knows her singing voice is bad.” She sighed.  
“Not to me.” He smiled. “I mean, even if it was true, aren’t the lyrics more important?”  
Ibuki put her hands on her hips, giving him a grin.  
“Yeah!” She cheered. “What's important is not your performance skill, but your heart!”  
“Exactly!” Barry agreed.  
Ibuki’s eyes widened as she slammed her hands on the table, moving only inches away from his face as Barry let out a shy chuckle.  
“Is Barry-Chan a musician like Ibuki?” She questioned.  
“N-No... I’m sorry.” He looked down.  
He immediately felt Ibuki’s hand under his chin, raising his face up to meet hers.  
“That makes it better!” She smiled, sticking her tongue out cheekily. “Ibuki can teach you if Barry-Chan would like that?”  
Their eyes met, looking into each other’s. Barry, stricken by her voice, personality and beauty only let out a sudden sound, impossible to make out for a word. Barry was only mesmerised by Ibuki as she smiled, looking Barry over. On the outside, she saw a shy, friendly and cute acting young man. On the inside though was that and more; a fire ready to burn inside of his soul, ready to be awakened by the right person.  
“Ibuki thinks you would enjoy spending more time with me!” She cheered. “Ibuki can read your thoughts!”  
He only nodded.  
‘Ibuki wants to spend more time with you too!” She blushed. “I-If Barry-Chan would enjoy that? Ibuki’s never met anyone who can withstand her new musical outings.”  
Ibuki put her arms round him quick, holding tight.

That was the start of their friendship as Barry smiled to himself, looking at his shirt that had Ibuki strumming her guitar on it. They had met up multiple times since then, just the two of them. He heard the doorbell ring as he ran down to answer it. He knew it could only be one person. He opened the door slightly, jumping back as the door suddenly swung open. Ibuki, with her foot in the air had kicked the door open.  
“Barry-Chan!!!” She cheered, throwing herself against Barry, making him fall to the floor.  
She was as hyperactive as ever; it even made himself return to his hyperactive self like a disease he caught off Ibuki.  
"Hello Ibuki.” He greeted. “Guess what just happened shows how you are.”  
He giggled as Ibuki grinned. She sat on top of him, her eyes sparkling with excitement.  
“Ibuki wants to take a run!” She grinned. “Ibuki needs to get her legs pumping and moving so we’re ready for tonight!”  
“To-Tonight!?” Barry immediately went dark red.  
“Uh huh!” She stuck her tongue out. “We’re gonna go crazy tonight!”  
Barry’s mind spun the many possibilities of what she could mean. His mind was taken of course as she grabbed his hand, pulling.  
“Training yourself in the rhythm of racing is a must for today.” She giggled. “No excuses for trainer Ibuki!”  
Without even being able to react, she pulled him out the door. But why would he resist? No one could resist Ibuki, especially him.

Once at the right place, near the first, she let go, jumping around him.  
“Come on! Come on!” She cheered. “Just follow Ibuki!”  
“I-Ibuki! Where are we go...?” He tried to speak.  
He was cut off as Ibuki kissed his cheek, taking off at full speed. The kiss burned within Barry, making him feel so full of energy, taking off after her. She looked behind her as she ran, laughing at Barry chasing after her.  
“Barry-Chan is too slow for the power of Ibuki!” She laughed.  
“We’ll see!” He giggled happily, pursuing her.  
After a while, they stopped on top of a hill that overlooked the trial that they ran up. It was a beautiful sight, the sun setting in the distance, as the sky and clouds tinted orange, the breeze gently rubbing against them, making them both feel relaxed and cool.  
“Yahoo!” Ibuki cheered, a little out of breath. “Ibuki and Barry-Chan reached the top!”  
Barry panted, smiling as he looked at her, the sweat on her forehead dripping to the floor softly. He was lost in thought about all the activities he had been doing with Ibuki recently. Going to arcades on dance machines, sitting down and watching music videos, trying on outfits Ibuki had made and even going out for food treats: ice cream shops and pretzel stands. She waved her hand in front of Barry, snapping her fingers.  
“Is Barry-chan okay?” She asked. “Ibuki wants to know!”  
“Just... Thinking...” He replied.  
“About what?” She questioned. “Ibuki wants to know so she can help!”  
She playfully poked him in the cheek.  
“Does Ibuki’s biggest fan want another kiss on the cheek from Ibuki?” She giggled.  
“A-About us... Is what I was thinking about...” Barry blushed badly, smiling.  
Ibuki winked at him, putting her arm around him.  
“Helloooo!” She poked his shoulder. “It should be obvious what Barry-Chan and Ibuki are!”  
Ibuki turned him to face her, holding his shoulders tight.  
"Ibuki really, really likes you and your company!” She confessed. “She wants to be with you, a lot!”  
“Y-You do!?” He gasped.  
She grabbed his wrists, putting his arms around her; they were more close physically than they had ever been.  
“Ibuki has a crush on you.” She blushed. “Ibuki thought you wouldn’t be the kind of person for her. But she was wrong... Ibuki wuvs Barry-Chan!”  
He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. A female loved him? He wasn’t attractive, nor was he really the stereotypical man type: Strong, brave and tough. She put her arms round him softly, looking into his eyes.  
“I... Do too.” Barry gulped in shyness, smiling.  
“Ibuki wants to hear the words!” She giggled, blushing happily.  
“Barry loves you lots!” He cheered, impersonating her.  
Ibuki was so happy, pulling him into her lips. They kissed passionately as Ibuki let out a gentle moan. The rush from the passionate kiss made the fire in his soul burn brighter. He was truly happy, no longer afraid of what was going on. As long as he had Ibuki, everything would be perfect in his eyes.  
“Ibuki wants to celebrate!” She cheered, jumping into Barry and snuggling against his chest. “She wants to go back to her boyfriends place and have a sleepover!”  
She looked up at him, giving a seductive wink. This was so much for Barry, adrenaline rushing through his entire body. He felt like he could faint at any second, especially around the eternally adorable Ibuki Mioda. She took his hand as they walked home slowly, the sun setting on this glorious day.


End file.
